Reconstructed Hero
by daypeony
Summary: Naruto finally agreed to go with Jiraiya and train after he failed to bring Sasuke back, but disappeared-assumed to be going after Sasuke. But he's spent the last couple of years under Danzo's 'care', being trained for the sole purpose of becoming Konoha's ultimate weapon. He must try to recover from his trauma in the midst of becoming the hero the world needs. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

3/10/17: After much thought, I am going to rewrite what I have so far. I have some big ideas for where I want to go, but I didn't plan at the start. If you enjoy reading some of this, be sure to follow me. I hope to start posting for this fix soon.

12/25/16: I just wanted to leave a quick note here about Naruto's POV. His mind has been heavily tampered with. Sometimes he does not remember things properly, so while it might seem like I have forgotten major points of canon I ask you to trust that  
it'll all come around!

Reviews are the bread and butter of all fanfiction writers. I highly value feedback and conversations with readers.

I do not own Naruto, I am only inspired by the incredible world that Kishimoto created. This story diverged from canon after Naruto failed to bring Sasuke back. He disappeared before he could leave for his training with Jiraiya. The premise of the story  
lends itself to a darker story, but I promise that it won't be all angst and depression. The story will be told from the perspective of several characters, but I will keep each POV limited to it's own scene. The basic premise of this idea was thought  
up by **soprano-in-waiting**.

* * *

 _The laughter echoed down the hallway of the academy. It was to be Naruto's first day as a genin. He adjusted his headband proudly. He couldn't wait to see all the shocked faces when he stepped in through the door._

 _But when he stepped in, nobody seemed to see him. The whole class had gathered around Sasuke. Sakura and Ino were at his elbows, of course, but even the rest of the genin young men were hanging on his every word._

 _"Naruto, really?" said Ino. "How could he have been made genin?"_

 _Naruto was about to speak up and call attention to himself, but Sasuke let out a short laugh. "Well, you heard about what he did to that teacher Mizuki, right? I heard that they told Naruto that he can be a genin because of the strength he showed, but the truth is—He's a monster."_

 _Naruto's throat felt dry. He swallowed._

 _"He's not that bad," said Sakura. "He's just annoying."_

 _"No," said Sasuke. "Remember the story about the nine tailed fox?"_

 _Everyone around Sasuke nodded and leaned in. He could even see Hinata's light eyes opening wider as she got closer to Sasuke. "That's him, Naruto. He's the fox. He's the demon," said Sasuke._

 _"Really?" There were gasps. Naruto tried to take another step into the classroom but he couldn't feel his feet._

 _"The only reason they're making him a genin is to keep an eye on him. The only reason he's not dead is because they want him as a weapon. I could get in trouble if they find out that I told you, but…" Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, as though he had known he was there all along. None of the other students turned that way, but Sasuke kept staring at him as he continued to speak. "You'll want to pretend that you like him if you want to stay on the good side of a monster."_

 _Naruto tried to move again and tripped over his feet, falling so that his head smacked against the wood floor, the metal of his headband digging into his forehead as he took a deep breath._

"What are you going to do about it?" said a rough voice. Naruto winced from his place on the floor, his knees in dirt instead of the wood he'd just felt.

"I'm not a monster," Naruto managed to say. He felt lightheaded from the memory. When had he last eaten?

"That's not what I asked," the voice said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"There are so many who have to pay," he said, straightening.

"But first?"

"Sasuke," grunted Naruto, remembering the flash of the sharingan eyes. "Sasuke."

* * *

Darkness had long since descended over Konoha, but the light from the hokage's office still shone like another moon over the village. The click-clack of Danzo's cane echoed down the alleyway he walked down. Sounds of children laughing past their bedtimes,  
the clinking of glasses from the walls of the bars, and conversation filtered through the buildings to reach his ears, but Danzo focused his attention on the noise his cane made as he headed toward meeting the hokage.

While Tsunade seemed to think that she was the one who knew what was happening in the village, Danzo knew that she was a person who wouldn't listen to anything beyond the mundane noises of the village. She had no real understanding of the extent of his  
influence. He knew the stories behind the laughter and the chatting. Tsunade might have her spies, but Danzo knew his Root spies knew more and were willing to do more.

Whatever it was she had to tell him, he was certain he would already know.

Eventually he made his way up the stairs, the shinobi who guarded the building nodding respectfully at him as he headed upstairs. Danzo could remember times when there were so many people working into the late hours that the building had felt almost crowded  
when the streets were otherwise empty. War made for a strong work ethic. This new generation had a lot to learn.

But they would learn. He was certain war would come. Rumors reached him swiftly, and more and more he was hearing the same stories over and over again which meant that things were truly happening and that it would not be too long before he would be guiding  
Tsunade to follow the plans he had in mind. Eventually he would be the one to take her place, once the villagers saw that he was the only one who could properly lead the Village Hidden in the Leaves to victory.

He knocked his cane on the door. Shizune opened it quickly and ushered him inside. Tsunade was surrounded by stacks of books and scrolls. She didn't look tired, but Danzo knew that she was good at hiding her exhaustion. He could respect that about her.  
She was, in fact, not as weak as the Third Hokage had been, but she still did not have all that it would take to ensure the greatest future possible for their people.

"Danzo, thank you for coming so late," she said.

"Of course," he said, nodding as he stood in front of her desk. "How can I be of service, Lady Tsunade?"

"I had word from some spies today," she said, glancing over her shoulder out at the treetops that stretched out from beyond the village proper. "There was another sighting of…"

"Naruto?"

She nodded, still not looking at him. Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes, shaking her head. "They said that he was in Land of the Wind. I've written to the kazekage to ask him to send people to look for him in the area. I want to hope that we'll finally  
find him, but after all this time…"

"It has been three years," said Danzo, nodding his head in agreement. Tsunade turned to face him again and nodded at him as well. "It is too bad he wasn't better guarded," he said. He could see the lines of Tsunade's face hardening. He knew it wouldn't  
be wise to push much further, but one of his greatest pleasures over the past few years had been the look on her face when he gently reminded her of the way that she had not listened to the full advice of the village council. "He was always a hot  
headed young man. We can only hope that he will return to us safe and sound."

"Yes," said Tsunade. "Have you heard anything about the Aktsuki?"

"Not regarding Naruto," said Danzo, knowing that was the real question she wanted to ask. "They have not taken another jinchuriki since we last spoke."

"There is that at least," said Tsunade with a relieved sigh. She pressed a palm to her forehead. "I want him home and safe."

"If someone else catches him then they will use him against us," Danzo said. They had gone over this over and over again. The village council, the jonin, the ANBU. He knew that Naruto had become a thing of nightmares for the people of Konoha. If he returned  
to them—What state would he be in after these long years? Would his allegiance still lie with the village, or would he be working for someone else? Or, perhaps worse, maybe he would die and the spirit of the nine tailed fox would break free and unleash  
world changing destruction.

Tsunade reached a hand out. Danzo thought she was going to gesture at him, but Shizune walked to the hokage with a tray in her hand. Tsunade took a small cup of sake and downed it. She offered another one to Danzo. He lifted his hand in a polite refusal.  
Tsunade shrugged and downed it too before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"That's all I have tonight," she said. "I'm going to deploy messengers and shinobi tonight. Let me know when you learn anything new."

"Yes, Hokage," said Danzo. He bowed his head to her before he slipped out of the room. She was too busy drinking the last sake on the tray as he closed the door to pay attention to him, but Danzo didn't care. As soon as the door was closed his lips pulled  
into a razor thin smile.

He held up a hand and a masked figure slipped out of the shadows and stepped next to Danzo.

"Yes?" the voice said quietly.

"I want to see him tonight."

"Yes, sir," said the ROOT member. He disappeared and Danzo started out for the street again. He had to keep up appearances, after all. He didn't care that most of the village thought that he was a weak old man. Danzo could not think of one person in the  
village who could stand against him if he showed his full power. Those who followed him understood his strength, and their reverence was more than enough for him.

That, and his confidence in his ultimate weapon.


	2. Chapter 2

Ino had been the one to get everyone together. She tended to do that after the hokage made announcements like the one she had made that morning. Hinata could clearly remember the sandpapery feel in her mouth when Tsunade informed the shinobi that Naruto had been spotted again. She gave orders for several shinobi to take off for the Land of the Wind. Hinata's fingernails had pressed sharp crescent moons into her palms as she tried to make up her mind about whether or not to volunteer to go with them.

The Fifth Hokage moved on to other business before Hinata could make a move. She took a deep breath, fighting off an overwhelming surge of disappointment in herself. She might have been proving herself little by little as she did missions-But she didn't think she had the right to offer her services when the hokage clearly didn't think she could handle it.

"There have been rumors of spies trying to infiltrate," the hokage had said. "We're going to be upping our perimeter checks and guards at the wall." She pointed at Shizune who held a large scroll. "Check the scroll for the schedule, those of you who aren't leaving on a mission today. We cannot afford to let another nation weaken our defenses, especially as the rumors of war continue to reach us."

There was a murmur of agreement before the dismissal.

Ino had pulled Hinata and Sakura aside on their way to the scroll. "Let's have barbecue tonight," she said. "I'll have all the boys come." She gave them a broad smile, but Hinata could tell most of the faked cheerfulness was directed at Sakura. The pink haired girl tilted her head to the side with a nod, her own fake smile showing. Hinata tried to smile, but she knew that she wasn't very good at faking it. Kiba had told her so. Sometimes she wished she could be like Shino and hide herself behind even more layers of clothing so that she could keep better secrets.

Their little group always got together when Naruto was mentioned by the hokage. They never talked about him even when he was brought up, but somehow each time they learned he had been spotted they had always found an excuse to eat together or drink together or even train together. It was a relief, really, because Hinata couldn't think of much else whenever anyone mentioned Naruto. It was hard enough to keep from thinking about him at any other time. She still thought of him and worried about him, wished that she could see him. She wondered what he would think about how she was getting stronger, or if he wouldn't even notice.

"Hey, Hinata," said Kiba. "I noticed you've got a lot of patrol duty." He picked up a piece of meat before Choji could steal it from him. "I guess you'll be busy here and not going on any missions out of the village."

"Probably not," she said. Hinata tapped her chopsticks on her rice bowl thoughtfully. "I don't mind. Sometimes it's nice to be up there." She looked over at Shikamaru. "I think we'll be at the north tower together tomorrow, won't we?"

He made a face, his eyes on the grill as he teased Choji by moving meat away from him. The larger shinobi grunted before snapping his chopsticks at Shikamaru's so that Shikamaru dropped his. He sighed. "Yes, you're right. I'd rather be sleeping, though. It's such a pain to have my sleeping schedule messed up. I'd rather have gone to the Valley of the Wind."

"Yeah, I bet you would have," teased Ino. She grabbed her hair and pulled it up into a terrible imitation of Temari's hair. The girls all laughed, Hinata included. Kiba joined in with the laughter and smacked Shikamaru on the back. Hinata noticed that Shikamaru didn't argue. It wasn't that her life was unhappy, or that it was bad. But there were so many trials and difficulties facing them. It was nice to know that Shikamaru had something special going on in his life beyond the daily work they all did. She hadn't known that things would be this hard when she was a shinobi. She had hoped that peace would continue. It didn't matter that war had not reached their village. The hokage and older shinobi talked about war as thought it was inevitable, not merely something possible.

"Sakura..." Tenten leaned her head on Sakura's shoulder. "You're too quiet. I think you need to have a drink."

"No, no," said Sakura with a weak laugh. "I'm just tired. It's been a long day. Tsunade has been keeping me up to my elbows in poisons and antidotes. I think the fumes might have gotten to me."

Ino caught Hinata's eyes. There was a look of sincere concern on the blonde's face. Hinata felt that others must have sensed it, but everyone else seemed to be focusing their eyes on the table. No one had been more effected by the destruction of Team 7 then Sakura. She'd lost Sasuke and Naruto almost all at once.

More than that, she was convinced it was her fault they were gone.

It didn't matter how many times Ino and Hinata tried to convince her that she hadn't done anything wrong. Sakura had finally broken down last year and cried, clinging to Hinata as she confessed a secret that must have been growing inside of Sakura like a deadly tumor.

"I asked Naruto to get Sasuke back," she'd cried. "He left because of me."

"He left because he's Naruto," Hinata had told her. She didn't know if that had helped, but Sakura's eyes eventually dried that night.

"Hey!" called out a voice. "Hanabi said you'd be here-Hinata?"

Hinata stood and moved to look out of the booth that the friends were in. She saw Konohamaru breathing deeply at the door. "What is it?" she said.

"The hokage wants you. And some of you friends-Do you know where Kiba, Shino and Neji are?"

"We're here," called the three of them. Hinata could hear them getting up from behind her as she grabbed her shoes and started out toward Konohamaru.

"What's going on?" she said.

"There were spies trying to get in," he said. "A few of our shinobi have already gone after them, but the hokage wants you and the others to look for them too." He took a deep breath before jogging down the street since all of them were now ready. "Hinata and Kiba are joining Kakashi. Guy is going to take the others. They're at the gate."

Hinata and Kiba nodded at each other before jumping up to the rooftops, Akamaru in hot pursuit. The other shinobi followed suit and they started darting from rooftop to rooftop toward the gate to the village. The two jonin didn't wait for them to come down to meet them. They jumped up and joined Hinata and the three other young men.

"We're going toward the Forest of Death," said Kakashi, nodding in the direction that they would go. Hinata felt her heart constrict inside of her.

"Why would we go there?" muttered Kiba.

"It's not a smart place for a spy to go," said Shino, adjusting his glasses as the group started zooming through the trees. "There's more to fear than just Leaf Shinobi."

"I'm sure they have their reasons," said Guy. He and Kakashi handed their teammates headgear for them to wear to communicate.

"This way," said Kakashi, propelling himself away from Guy's group. Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru followed after Kakashi. She activated her byakugan as she fixed her earpiece. Despite the aid in communication, no one spoke. Hinata was glad she hadn't eaten too much. Kakashi was pulling them forward at a breakneck pace. She understood, even if she didn't like the lurching feeling in her stomach. After all, they were going after someone who must have had a good start on them. It was probably a good thing for them to have come into the Forest of Death. That meant that they wouldn't be able to move as swiftly as they would have in open forest.

Soon they were in the actual place of the chunin trials. Hinata looked over at Kiba, remembering their time there. She had hated being in the Forest of Death. There had been so many strong genin and she had been horrified that she was going to let down Kiba and Shino. Somehow they'd made it, thanks to their specialized skills of tracking, but she could have done without knowing that people had the right to kill her just to get their hands on a scroll.

The threat of death still loomed around the trees. The skritchity-scratch of insects and the mournful cries of night birds reminded her of those frightening nights three years ago. It was good, though, she thought. She couldn't let her guard down. Hinata was determined to prove herself through this mission. If the spy was in the Forest of Death, she would find him.

Her eyes focused on the expansive forest before her. Even in the midst of the darkness she could see every step of where she should go next, could see the outline and life force of every creature. There was nothing human in front of her no matter which direction she looked at. When she glanced to one side she caught Kakashi looking at her for a brief moment. She shook her head and he nodded before picking up the pace once again.

Her legs were starting to burn. She'd trained to much that afternoon to try and stop thinking about Naruto. But she couldn't let that stop her from keeping up. Instead of falling behind, Hinata pushed herself forward so that she was a step ahead of Kakashi. She could hear the heavy breathing of Kiba and Akamaru behind her. The air around them suddenly felt cooler-The canopy of the trees somehow seemed thicker. Hinata's brow puckered as they continued to push toward the heart of the forest. She thought she could make out some faint human chakras in the distance. She pointed to the side to let Kakashi and Kiba know that she was deviating from their current path. They followed her without a word, slipping from tree to tree as Hinata followed after the blue light. It was coming from underground, she realized.

She stopped at a tree a distance from the chakras.

"How many?" Kakashi whispered.

"Three," she said. "One seems weak."

"How do we get in?" he asked.

Hinata studied the area, trying to find where they could get through with the help of her byakugan. "Tree roots, I think," she said. "There." She pointed at the base of a tree. "I think there's some sort of hole."

"Akamaru can dig it up," whispered Kiba. The large white dog nodded.

"Might take too much time," said Kakashi. He pointed at another tree across from the one Hinata had pointed at. "Kiba, you stand guard there. Hinata," he pointed at another one. "You stay there. I'm going to go to the first one and break through. If they try to get away, grab them."

Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru all nodded in agreement before heading to their respective posts. Hinata put a hand on the trunk of the tree she was standing at and knelt to try and get a better look at the chakras below. Two of the figures had to be really strong shinobi, she decided. They looked as though chakra was rolling off of their bodies. It was a good thing they were with Kakashi. She was confident he could get them through anything.

And the third...

Hinata gripped the trunk tighter as she almost fell. It couldn't be.

Not like that, not so weak. Not with hardly any spark or vibrancy.

"Naruto," she whispered. She could see Kakashi getting ready to head into whatever underground place it was that Naruto and those two men were in. She felt dizzy as she groped for the button on her headset. "Naruto," she managed. She couldn't have Kakashi running in and hurting Naruto, not knowing that it was him.

"What?" said Kiba over the headset.

"Did you say something?" said Neji. Hinata had almost forgotten that Guy's team would be able to hear them. She pushed down on the button harder.

"Naruto. He's down there. With them."

"Where?" said Shino.

"Kakashi?" said Guy.

Hinata felt Kakashi slip next to her. "You're sure?" he asked, gently moving her finger off the button on the headset. She nodded her head awkwardly, the weight of the realization making her limp.

"Guy, I need your team to head west," he said into the headset. "We've got a new priority."

Kiba knelt next to Hinata and held the arm she didn't have around the trunk. Hinata kept staring at Naruto's chakra. It was so odd to see it again. It had changed, as everyone's did, but in very small ways. She knew it was him. His chakra was so weak, but it was his-She had watched him more than anyone else when she'd been at the academy. She'd watched him struggle through different jutsu, watched the way he stored up his chakra and tried to prove to everyone that one day he could be hokage.

"Are we going to wait for them?" asked Kiba.

Kakashi shook his head. "We might be discovered at any time. We can't risk Naruto going anywhere." He took a deep breath. "There are three of us. Kiba, you and I will each take one of the stronger shinobi. Hinata, I want you to get Naruto. You'll be good at defending him. Get him out of here if you can. Guy's team should be here soon enough to help if things get out of hand."

"Okay," said Hinata, her eyes widening even more, as though somehow she could predict how everything would happen in the moments to come. She knew that she couldn't have been the one to take on one of the shinobi. Kiba and Akamaru would do their job, and they would do it well. She would have just focused on Naruto anyway.

Kakashi held up his fingers. Three. Two. One.

The three of them pushed off from the branch and landed near the base of the trunk that Hinata had first pointed out. Kiba waited on the other side, Akamaru taking the place that Hinata had originally been planning on watching. She was going to go in with Kakashi now, his backup until Kiba knew if there was another entrance that the shinobi might try to go through when Kakashi burst through.

The jonin exposed his sharingan as they reached the roots. He quickly formed signs with his hands before a flash of bright light hit the roots and caused a quick explosion. He was heading down a dirt-packed staircase before the dirt and dead leaves had settled down. Hinata hurried behind him, her byakugan still active. There was a shout up ahead of them in what seemed to be an expansive tunnel. She hardly heard it before the screech of Kakashi's chidori filled the area like an echo chamber. She winced as she hurried forward, her shoulders hunching from the pain of the noise as she tried to spot Naruto. She saw his chakra first, saw that he was on the ground. Hinata felt as though she would choke as she got closer. Was this really happening? This couldn't be a genjitsu. Kurenai had made sure that she could look past them.

Hinata rushed to his side, kneeling down next to him. Her eyes pooled with tears as she took in how he had changed. His hair had been shaved and his closed eyes had rings of dark circles around them. She touched his wrist, wanting to feel the rate of his pulse. He was more muscular than he had been. The orange jumpsuit was gone, replaced with a tighter black outfit that highlighted the strength that his body now possessed. Even so, his breathing was ragged and his pulse weak.

She was about to put her arm around him when she felt a rush of air next to her. Hinata glanced to the side and saw a figure in a dark cloak crouching next to her. She lifted her palms just in time to start her Eight Trigrams Thirty Two Palms. The figure in black grunted as he was flung backwards, and Akamaru leapt on top of him as soon as he hit the dirt. With Kiba and Akamaru now taking care of the second person in the tunnel, Hinata was able to give Naruto her full focus.

"Naruto, Naruto," she said, gently tapping his cheeks. He groaned and shuddered. She realized that he was trapped in a genjitsu. Hopefully that was the reason behind his breathing and pulse.

"Release," she said, touching his chest. His body gave another shudder as he gasped for breath. Now free from whatever images had been haunting him, his brow creased several times before he opened his eyes.

They were so blue, Hinata thought. For a moment she didn't hear the commotion around them, she didn't smell the dank dirt. She wasn't afraid or even nervous. It was Naruto, there was no mistaking it.

"Naruto, it's Hinata," she said.

His eyes grew wider. She could see herself reflected in them, but as he struggled to get on his hands and knees she could see terror in them as well. He hurried backwards, moving awkwardly like a crab.

"Get away from me," he said, his voice hoarse.

"Naruto, it's me," she said, holding her hands out. "It's okay. Are you okay?" His chakra was a little more vibrant than before, but still a far cry from what he had had before.

"There are seals on him," called Kakashi over the singing metal of ninja tools clashing. "I don't know what they're doing to him, but we've got to get him out of here."

"That's not happening," said the man that Kakashi was fighting. He pushed back on Kakashi as Hinata watched on before slamming his hand against a barrel that was in the middle of the tunnel. Kakashi's eyes widened and he started hurrying toward the entrance they had come through. Hinata didn't need to look into the barrel to know what was happening. There were probably dozens of paper bombs ready to demolish the tunnel.

"Out!" he called. Hinata reached for Naruto, grabbing onto his arm. He resisted her, pulling away with a terrified cry.

"Kakashi!" she called out. Kakashi swooped Naruto up without letting him complain. The shinobi Kiba had been fighting tried to block them from the tunnel's exit, but Akamaru kept barking and biting at him before the man finally fell backwards. The great white dog stomped on the man to clear the way, and Kiba helped Hinata through before Kakashi, Naruto, and himself with his partner. Leaves rustled overhead as Guy's team arrived.

"Don't let him get away," called Kakashi, pointing at the man who had made the tunnel collapse. He must have protected himself when earth had fallen because he was now sprinting up into the trees.

"Roger," said Guy into the headset as he and Neji leapt after him. Kiba and Akamaru were pinning down the other shinobi, and Shino had joined them. Hinata breathed heavily as she knelt down next to Kakashi and Naruto. Kakashi was holding onto him with both hands and glancing down at him with both his regular and his sharingan eye.

"Naruto," he said. Naruto's eyes were closed. He writhed on the ground, fighting to try and cover his ears. "Naruto, calm down. It's me, it's Kakashi."

"Get away from me," Naruto said. "Get away from me, let me go." His hands balled into fists. Kakashi moved to pin him down before Naruto could swing. It was a close call, the blonde's hand hitting the air instead of Kakashi's chin.

"Is he under a genjitsu?" Kakashi asked Hinata quietly.

"No, I brought him out of one," she said. She started to reach for his arm but Kakashi's sharp shake of his head stopped her.

"You better not touch him right now," he said. "Not until we know what's going on." He looked over at where Shino and Kiba were hoisting up the shinobi onto Akamaru.

"I figured Akamaru could carry him back to the village," said Kiba. "Shino has trackers on him just in case." He put his elbow on the back of the man.

"Good. Go on ahead. Get Tsunade and have her at the hospital."

"And Sakura," said Hinata quietly. Kakashi looked down at her and nodded.

"Sakura too," he agree. "Keep your communicators on. Let me know if there's any trouble. We won't be to far behind." The young men nodded and were off in almost a flash. She found it easy to look away from the direction they had gone in. She wanted to keep looking at Naruto for the rest of her life, even if it pained her to see him in such apparent agony.

"What do you think has happened to him?" she asked.

"I don't know," Kakashi said. "But Tsunade might. We'd better get going before reinforcements arrive. I have a feeling that there were more than two people in on this, whatever it is. And Naruto has seals on him-I'm not familiar with them, and we should assume that they'll be able to track him because of that."

Hinata nodded. Kakashi put Naruto over his shoulders. The young man fought to be free, his complaints gibberish instead of concrete words now. Hinata moved ahead of Kakashi, her byakugan at the ready to ensure that she got Naruto home safe.

Naruto. Home.


	3. Chapter 3

He felt the rush of the wind on his scalp as his body seemed to fly for a moment. A quick bump jolted him out of the confusion he'd found himself in, but Naruto had long since become accustomed to gathering his wits in situations he didn't understand. His body registered the places that he was being touched. There was an arm tight around his waist, hair pressing against his neck. He was on someone's back, he realized.

His eyes opened, haltingly, until he could make out the faint outlines of trees zooming by in the moonlight. But today wasn't a day he was allowed outside, and even if he was then they wouldn't carry him anywhere. There was no reason to be outside of the tunnels unless he was going to train in the forest, unless they had decided to move him again. From time to time they had moved him to other places, but Naruto could remember traveling to those places, even if he couldn't remember exactly where they had been, now that he tried to recall.

Something was different. Something was definitely wrong.

Naruto shifted, trying to push himself out of the arms of whoever was holding him. The arm tightened without any word, without any change in the pace that the other person hurried at. He didn't want to be touched like this. The closer people came to him, the more likely it was that they would be the ones to hit him instead of the other way around. Every instinct in his body felt electric despite his exhaustion. He had to push back, had to fight back. Otherwise it was inevitable that he'd be badly injured in allowing someone to take hold of him.

"Kakashi," whispered a soft voice.

"I know," came a response.

Naruto felt his body go stiff, like the lines of his chakra had stopped moving completely. The arm around him tightened since Naruto had lost his will to fight for a moment. Kakashi?

"It's your fault," he said, nearly gnashing his teeth as his will returned tenfold. "You're going to pay."

The person keeping pace with Kakashi took in a deep breath. Naruto let himself eye her carefully, the rest of his focus on his former sensei. Purple hair. Hinata? Yes, Hinata Hyuga. The lavender eyes confirmed it. Foggy memories of the young woman billowed through the confusion in his brain, momentarily distracting him from Kakashi as the three reached the end of the Forest of Death. The air around them was more open now. Naruto couldn't believe how far he could see. The lights of Konoha still blazed. He couldn't remember ever seeing anything so bright at night.

But he wasn't supposed to back yet. He wasn't ready. He had been told what would happen if he did, and Naruto wasn't ready to give the shinobi of his hometown the advantage over him. Naruto had always planned on coming back when he was more powerful than any of them could imagine. When he was ready to take on his destiny with so much strength that no one could defy him.

"No, no," he said, fighting against Kakashi again. His former mentor had to be in on Sasuke's plan. If he wasn't, then why would he bring Naruto back to Konoha? Danzo had been right, there were too many shinobi who refused to see reason. Kakashi had been on Sasuke's side all along. Naruto would have to get rid of him soon so that his former sensei could not lead the charge against him. There were few shinobi that should be as feared, but Kakashi was going to get a big surprise when he faced off with Naruto again.

"Do you see anyone coming?" asked Kakashi. He grunted as Naruto tried to push his bare feet against Kakashi's back, his toes digging in around the spinal cord.

"No," said Hinata. The veins on her face bulged with her byakugan.

"Good," said Kakashi, breathing heavily. "Be prepared nonetheless. If someone comes then I won't be able to let go of him. He wants to bolt."

"What?" said Hinata. She glanced at Naruto. He looked away from her piercing eyes. "It's okay, Naruto. We're bringing you home."

"You don't understand," he said, pushing against Kakashi again.

There was a sound of metal cutting through wind as kunai knives shot toward them. Hinata raised her hands and brought a barrier up for them. Her brow was knit in focus as they came closer and closer to the gate to the village.

"Hinata," said Kakashi as Hinata continually maintained protective trigrams around them. "I need you to knock Naruto out."

"What?"

"Do it."

Naruto looked over at her, eyes narrowing as she looked conflicted. She was weak, just like all the rest. Just like everyone else who refused to do what had to be done. Couldn't even perform a simple request? Pathetic.

He was about to say so when her palm reached out to hit him square in the forehead.

* * *

Sakura, Ino, and Choji were the last ones at the barbecue place. Choji was finishing off the remainders, and Sakura just didn't feel like going home. She could tell that Ino didn't want to send her off alone. It was tempting to give Ino the slip and wander off on her own. Maybe she wouldn't go straight home. She could go for a walk, or maybe she could even do some late night training.

"Choji!" said Ino. "Be a gentleman and walk us home."

He looked up from his plate, his eyes squinting at Ino. "You're shinobi," he said. "You can walk yourselves home."

"Ah, Choji," sighed Ino. "How are you ever going to get a girlfriend if you can't learn to be a gentleman?"

"Maybe I only want to date shinobi," he said with a shrug before dropping his chopsticks. "But I'll walk you two home."

"I'm fine," said Sakura with a weak laugh. "Really, I don't want to be a burden." Ino and Choji were out of the door of the restaurant first. Sakura lingered at the doorway, hoping that they would leave without her. Instead, both of them watched her expectantly until she finally sighed and joined them.

"So, Choji," said Ino, nudging her teammate. "Does Shikamaru ever talk about Temari?"

"Huh?" Choji blinked at her. "No, why would he?"

"Because he's in love with her," said Ino.

Choji looked deep in thought as they walked. "Huh," he said. "Maybe he does."

"You guys are hopeless," sighed Ino.

"Hey-" said Choji.

"No, you are," said Ino. "Right, Sakura?"

"No, no," said Choji. He pointed up at the sky. "I think I just saw Akamaru."

"Does that mean Kiba and Akamaru are back?" said Sakura. The others shrugged. Sakura leapt upward and reached the rooftops. It was Kiba, she could tell, and Akamaru who were heading toward the hokage's offices. "I want to know what they found," she said, noting that the others were not with them. Did that mean that Kiba had meant to give a message, or perhaps were they seeking reinforcements? If they needed someone, she wanted to be available.

"Let's go," said Ino. Sakura nodded with determination before jumping to the next roof. She ran the whole way there, her eyes focused on Akamaru's large white body before it disappeared to enter the building. She, Choji, and Ino were not too far behind. The guards at the door seemed surprised to see them.

"Is something going on?" one of them asked.

"Kiba Inuzuka just came barreling through, and now you two-"

"We're trying to find out," said Ino, dashing past them. Sakura took the steps two at a time, running in pace with Ino as she headed toward Tsunade's office. There was a crash from behind Tsunade's door just before Sakura could put her hand on it.

"What?"

"Yes," said an out of breath voice. Kiba?

"You're certain."

"Absolutely," said Kiba. "There couldn't be any mistaking it. And, Kakashi wanted me to get Sakura-"

"Yes, get her."

"Actually, she's just outside the door," said Kiba. Sakura's eyes widened, having forgotten how easy it was for Kiba to sense when she was near. She stepped into the room, Ino and Choji shadowing her. Tsunade's face was red and Shizune looked paler then Sakura had ever seen her.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

She thought she could hear all three of them take in a breath, their hesitation was practically palatable. Sakura was about to ask again when Tsunade held her hand up.

"I'll tell you on the way. Shizune, I want you to get every available jonin to the hospital. Ino, Choji, spread the word among the chunin that we'll be having a meeting here in an hour."

"Yes, Hokage," they said. Sakura could tell Ino was dying to know what was going on, but there wasn't any wisdom in asking for more information from the hokage when she was in such a state.

"Come with me," said Tsunade. She didn't even bother heading out the door to the office. She opened the window and jumped out. Sakura followed after her. It wasn't far to the hospital, but even so, Tsunade didn't give the information she had said she would share. Sakura was dying to ask what was going on, but with Tsunade a few steps ahead of her it was hard to gauge what sort of emotion the hokage was feeling and if it would be okay to push for more.

"Sakura..."

"Yes, Hokage?" Sakura pushed herself faster to reach Tsunade's side. "Has something happened?"

"Yes."

"What is it?" The hospital was coming into view.

"I can't tell you yet, not until we're in the building." Tsunade must have understood the confusion on Sakura's face because she continued. "There are too many people who could be listening."

Sakura nodded, but she then pressed on faster, reaching the hospital before Tsunade. She and the hokage moved inside, walking through the lobby and down the hallway with the assurance of two who practically ran the place.

"Kakashi is bringing a patient," Tsunade said to no one in particular. "I want the third floor completely cleared. You have minutes to do this."

"Yes, Hokage," came a chorus of voices from around the lobby. Sakura could see medical ninjas and their staff bowing their heads quickly. But when they looked up, it was obvious that all of them were confused. A whole floor for one patient?

"Nobody gets to the floor unless Shizune says so," Tsunade added. "No exceptions. None."

Sakura and the hokage were heading up the stairs before Sakura could hear a response to the demand. Tsunade was rushing up the stairs like a madwoman. Sweat beads dotted her smooth skin as she took mere moments to reach the third floor. Tsunade stopped abruptly, staring at the hallway of doors.

"Which room?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade pointed to a door that didn't have a medical chart in the mailbox next to it. "Open the window," she told Sakura once they were inside. "Kakashi will know that we're here if he sees it open and the light on. At least, I hope he does. The fewer who know, the better." Tsunade paced the room. "Sit," she told Sakura.

"I'm fine standing," said Sakura. "I want to be ready to help you with whoever the patient is."

"I want you to sit," said Tsunade, even as she continued to pace back and forth. Sakura decided it wouldn't be worth arguing with her mentor, so she took a seat on the bed and studied the hokage.

"Kakashi is bringing back someone very important," said Tsunade. Sakura didn't know if she'd ever seen Tsunade at such a loss for words. "They are important to the village, yes, but I want you here because I know that they are important to you as well."

Sakura's heartbeat quickened. Blood was rushing to her head, trying to fill her mind with fanciful ideas that she'd convinced herself could never be true.

"Kiba said he's not sure exactly what condition he is in, but he knows that Kakashi is having to help him back. It might be nothing." The hokage took a deep breath. "But we'll bring him back to health, no matter what it is that has happened."

"Who?" Sakura whispered, unwilling to make a guess and have her heart broken for daring to utter his name.

"Naruto," said Tsunade.

It had been ten minutes and Sakura's hands were still shaking. She stared at the little tremors and focused her energy on keeping them still. She wouldn't be any help to Naruto if she wasn't able to perform her medical ninjutsu. Tsunade had always admired Sakura's steady hands, and she was not about to disappoint her mentor now that she needed to be prepared to help Naruto. She had thought about him so often. Knowing that he was spotted again had been difficult to hear, just as it always had been. In the earlier days she had tried to convince Tsunade to let her go with the parties searching for Naruto, but the hokage had always refused. Tsunade claimed it was because Sakura had to focus on her training in medical ninjutsu, but Sakura had always had a very strong suspicion that she was afraid Sakura would give into emotion and not do her job as a shinobi.

Sakura had thought that the very idea of her being handicapped by emotion was ridiculous these days-But here she was, torn between watching the sky for Naruto and Kakashi or focusing her attention on her traitorous fingers.

"I see them," said Tsunade. She took a deep breath. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," said Sakura. The hokage and Sakura had spent their first few minutes waiting by preparing the room with as many instruments and remedies that they thought might be necessary. Not knowing how Naruto would be made it difficult to chance any guess. All that Kiba had been able to tell Tsunade was that Hinata had said that Naruto's chakra had been low. That could mean so many things, she could hardly process all the different ways his chakra system could be compromised while she was reeling from the fact that Naruto was here, so close.

Another figure was at Kakashi's side. The long purple hair was visible in the moonlight even from the distance. Sakura could see that Hinata's arms were raised as though prepared to enforce a strong defense. Tsunade leaned forward out the window, eyes squinting at the two figures.

"Yes, Naruto is on his back," said Tsunade quietly. "There are people following them..."

"The others?" suggested Sakura. "Guy, Neji, Shino?"

"I don't think so," said Tsunade. She balled a fist. The earlier redness from her face was completely gone now. The shock had worn off of the hokage, or at least so it seemed, even if it had not yet left Sakura. It had been odd to see her mentor so surprised, and even though she knew her mentor was one of the strongest shinobi there was, it was again a little disquieting to see an element of worry in her features.

"The jonin are arriving," said Sakura. She pointed to the street below the hospital. Shizune's message must have been getting to everyone, because there were already almost a dozen jonin watching the skies or looking up at Sakura and Tsunade.

"Stand ready," called Tsunade. "I think we're about to have uninvited company."

Even though she'd said that, and even though Sakura had known for a few brief seconds even before the hokage's warning that there were others coming, she wasn't expecting the explosion. There was a great, violent blast from a few blocks from the hospital. Sakura gripped the windowsill as flames stretched above the rooftops. Some of the jonin automatically bolted toward the explosion while others jumped to spread out on the rooftops around the hospital.

It seemed as though Kakashi, Naruto, and Hinata were somehow further away with the smoke now rising around the village. Another explosion, about four blocks to the west, roared over cries that had begun emanating from the first explosion as people ran for cover.

"Dammit," said Tsunade.

"Tsunade," said Shizune. Sakura and Tsunade turned to see the hokage's assistant standing behind them. Her face looked strong as iron. "What would you have me do?"

"Stay here," said Tsunade. "You and Sakura need to prepare for Naruto's arrival. I'm going to go help Kakashi." The hokage turned and started climbing out the window before Shizune could answer her.

"Let me come," said Sakura. She grabbed the edge of Tsunade's coat with her gloved hand. "You don't know what's out there."

"Do you think I can't handle myself?" said Tsunade. There was no humor in her voice as she pushed away from Sakura and leapt into the night. "Fine, come. Now."

"How many are following us?" asked Kakashi.

"Six," said Hinata. That was two more than there had been the last time he asked. She could feel the dread settling around her every time another figure appeared in her broad sight. The explosions in front of them were just as terrifying. Kakashi had certainly been right about Naruto's captivity not being a two-man operation. Her body was on edge as she worked to keep track of their pursuers while also maintaining a clear alertness on their immediate area. Hinata had had to deflect several kunai knives, and some of them with paper bombs on them as well.

Still, even with all that she had to be mindful of, she couldn't help but let herself pay attention to Naruto. He was unconscious. She knew he wasn't likely to wake up for awhile, so she wasn't watching him because she was afraid he might wake up and try to bolt. She was watching him because the sight of him felt even more real and raw than the danger she was in because of him.

"It's not too much further," said Hinata, trying to be positive as the glare of two fires blazed in her reflective eyes. "We'll be in there in moments, seconds."

"But they're closing in," said Kakashi. Hinata could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't asking. He knew.

"We're in the village. Reinforcements are coming."

Kakashi gave a grim nod as he stared forward.

"Kakashi?" said a voice over the communication piece. It was littered with static and crackling noises, but the name was clear enough.

"I'm with him," said Hinata, touching her button. "His hands are full."

"Did they catch him?" asked Kakashi. Hinata relayed the question to Guy as quickly as she could.

"No," said Guy. "We hadn't made it far before we were ambushed. We couldn't get in touch while we were fighting. It was tense, but-"

"Is Neji okay?" asked Hinata.

"I'm fine," said Neji. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are they bringing any of them back with them?" asked Kakashi.

"No," said Neji after Hinata could repeat the question over the communicator. "We survived without major injury, but they worked together expertly. One shinobi ended up blocking us from the others. But before we could take him down he took a pill. He had dropped to the ground before we fully knew what was happening."

"Oh," said Hinata. "We're almost at the hospital. But there are people following us. And there have been explosions."

"What?" asked Neji. Hinata could imagine the horror on his face. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

"They're coming closer," said Hinata, talking over Neji as she sensed the bodies of their pursuers closing in on them. As though they were in slow motion, she could almost feel the way that the kunai knives flew toward them. Her hands lifted, palms out, and she moved as quickly as she could to create a barrier around herself, Kakashi, and Naruto. It was hard to spin and maintain the barrier while they were moving, and she had to slow Kakashi down to keep it going. The hospital looked so close, painfully close. She just wanted to get to it and be able to keep Naruto safe with walls around him to help guard him.

Two figures rushed toward them now, their chakras a familiar rush of blue. Despite their familiarity, Hinata was worried for a moment that they might be the enemy. It wasn't until she heard Kakashi call out the names of the people coming toward them that she was able to breathe again.

"Tsunade, Sakura, hurry."

Other jonin followed them. "Cut them off," called Tsunade, pointing to where Hinata and Kakashi had just come from. Sakura and Tsunade reached Hinata and Kakashi and took up the rear for a moment before Sakura tapped Hinata. Hinata could understand what Sakura was trying to say without the other girl saying it, and so she slowed just enough to move to be in the back row with Tsunade so that Sakura could run next to Kakashi. She knew that it wasn't just because Sakura had desperately missed Naruto. When she reached for Naruto, Hinata knew that it was to begin sensing what was wrong with him. She felt a little guilty, the first guilt she had felt for Sakura in years, as she saw the pink haired shinobi stroke Naruto's arm. Naruto's head was lolling due to Kakashi's swift pace, and Hinata had to force herself to focus on the area around them instead of Sakura's hands on Naruto. This was not a time to be jealous, and not a time to work to decipher what could be going through Sakura's heart and mind when she had Naruto's life at stake.

They passed the burning buildings. The smoke seemed to stall their pursuers from coming closer, although Hinata knew a lot of it had to do with the jonin who were working to keep the enemies at bay. She hoped that the others would be able to find people who could talk. Shino and Kiba had taken charge of one of Naruto's captors, but it would be important to have several people to tell the story of what had been going on in the tunnels.

"Do you recognize the seals?" asked Sakura, looking at Kakashi. He shook his head, looking worn and tired.

"Shizune will help us find what we need to know," said Tsunade. They had finally reached the hospital. Hinata pushed past Kakashi so that she could go in first. The veins around her eyes still bulged with her byakugan as she checked to make sure it was safe. Kakashi followed swiftly, Sakura and finally Tsunade just moments after. Hinata backed up so that she was against the door, standing next to Shizune as Kakashi, Sakura, and the hokage put Naruto on the bed.

"He has put up a fight," said Kakashi. He kept his hands on Naruto's shoulders. Hinata could tell, even from several feet away, that he was pushing his weight down hard. Sakura and Tsunade exchanged looks. "I had to have Hinata knock him out."

"What do you know?" asked Tsunade.

"Just that Hinata sensed him while we were looking for the spies. There were two people with him underground. He was under a genjitsu when we found him, but even though he was released he seemed to think we were the enemy. He has various seals on him, and I don't know what most of them mean. Hinata said his chakra was weak."

Tsunade stared at Kakashi, and Hinata could tell that she had hoped for more information. When none came, Tsunade reached to check Naruto's temperature. "Some of these seals are to bind his power," she said.

"Similar to what the fourth put on him?" asked Kakashi. Tsunade nodded. Hinata wondered what they meant. The fourth had died before she was born, and so she had thought that he must have died before Naruto had been born as well. She wondered what the fourth had been doing with Naruto.

"They're less refined," said Tsunade. "Rough and dangerous." She pressed an ear against Naruto's chest. It was still rising and falling in a shallow way. "Imagine it like this-The fourth's seals were like a seamstresses's perfect stitches. These are like someone tried to hack him with an axe and sew everything back together with a chopstick."

Hinata winced.

"Naruto?" said Sakura. She put a cold cloth on his head, leaning to try and get a clear view of his face. She pulled back his eyelids, her green eyes intent and focused. Naruto made no response, but if Sakura was disappointed, she didn't show it. "What should we do?" asked Sakura.

"There are several things that are obviously wrong," said Tsunade. "He is extremely exhausted and is going to need a lot of rest to recuperate. His body seems strong, and yet..." She looked at Kakashi, as though he would have an answer.

"I know," he said quietly. "Muscular and full of strength, and yet something is very wrong. And there is his chakra."

"What color is it?" asked Tsunade.

"Blue," said Hinata, a little surprised at the question. She looked back at Naruto. A small smile tugged at the edges of her mouth. "Hokage, his chakra is a little bit stronger." Perhaps, she thought, just being around them was going to help heal him. She couldn't imagine what Naruto had been through, being held captive for what could have been years. Now he was home, with friends, and they would be able to protect him.

"Good," said Tsunade. She turned back to face Naruto, but just as she was moving, Naruto started to move too. His eyes were still closed, but he pushed back against Kakashi's arms as though the shinobi were made of straw instead of bone and muscle. Kakashi grunted as he was forced back, pushing right back against Naruto as soon as he could get his footing.

It wasn't quite fast enough, though. Naruto grabbed Sakura's wrist and yanked her even closer as his eyes opened.

"Naruto," said Sakura, surprised but looking relieved. "You're awake." Kakashi had his hands back on Naruto's shoulder blades, but Naruto ignored him. Sakura waved her free hand at Kakashi as though to urge him to let go of Naruto, but Kakashi's face was determined and his hands stayed put.

Naruto looked from Sakura to Kakashi and then back to Sakura. "I wish I could say that I thought you'd know better," he said to Sakura. Sakura seemed to freeze from the coldness in his voice. "You always followed after him like a little dog."

"Naruto," said Tsunade, slamming a hand down on his knee. "What has been going on? Where have you been?" Sakura tried to pull her hand free from Naruto but he didn't let go. He didn't stop staring into her eyes.

"Is he here?" said Naruto.

"Who?" said Tsunade.

"Sasuke," growled Naruto, as though the answer was obvious.

"No," said Tsunade. "We don't know where he, or Orochimaru-"

"Then let me go."

"We're not letting you go," said Kakashi.

"We want to know what has been going on," said Tsunade. "We've been looking for you for three years. You just disappeared and-"

"Yes, I know," said Naruto, speaking over her. "You had to know where your tool was. You couldn't let me get out of your sight in case war came. Is that why you finally came to kidnap me?" His face was turning red with anger. "He said you would, or at least that you would try. I didn't think it was possible, but you have proved me wrong in that respect." He squeezed Sakura's wrist tighter. She winced and tried to free herself again. "Let go of me, Kakashi, Tsunade, or I will kill her."


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes?" came the quiet, steely voice.

"We are attempting to draw the jonin away from the hospital," said the masked face shinobi, kneeling behind Danzo. "The explosions are bringing some away, but it seems that the hokage learned of Naruto's incoming arrival with enough time to prepare the chunin as well. They are mobilized and putting out the damage so that the jonin can stay in place. Kakashi is with the hokage as well."

Danzo gave a great sigh, his hand tightening on his cane. There had always been a risk in having Naruto stay so close to him, but he could never leave the village that depended on him so much, and he dared not leave Naruto's training to just anyone.

"They cannot guard him forever," Danzo finally said. "Keep a close watch, at least two members of ROOT at all time. If there is a reasonable chance that he can be captured then you are to take it. Until then, it is imperative that you to know everything you can about what they are saying to him and what he is saying to them."

The shinobi made no reply. He disappeared instead, a blur behind Danzo. The old man knit his brow, the one visible eyebrow in a sharp arrow downward, pointing to the slope of his nose. He would have to find a way to make this situation work for the better for him. It would take careful thought and planning, but if he set his mind to it right away then he should come up with a solution in plenty of time.

* * *

Sakura felt as though she might throw up. Naruto's hand was gripping her wrist tighter and tighter. "Don't be an idiot," she said, trying to speak with bravado, trying to tinge her words with some of their childhood humor. "Let me go."

"Don't call me an idiot," he said darkly. Sakura looked at Kakashi. His focus was intent on Naruto's face and he did not look up at Sakura. She felt somewhat lost with Naruto and Kakashi in their staring competition. There had been a part of her that had thought Naruto would laugh and let go of her, let her bonk him on the head and complain about him until he apologized. But this Naruto was different. And, as the bones in her hand were pressed tighter and tighter together, she wondered if his threat was sincere.

"Let her go, Naruto," said Tsunade.

Naruto made an annoyed noise and shook his head. Sakura fought to keep back a wince.

"Shizune," said Tsunade. Sakura could see that the hokage was doing her best to appear cool and collected, but she knew her master enough to tell that the hokage was starting to get nervous. "Get Ibiki Morino. Now. Hinata, you stay close."

Sakura had almost forgotten Hinata was there. She felt the rustle of movement behind her, and soon Hinata was to her side, the young woman's arms up in a defensive stance. There was a moment of silence as Kakashi and Naruto continued to stare each other down. Sakura could hear the sound of panicked villagers in the distance. She wondered how many of the shadows that darted past the open window were friend or foe. It was better to think on these things than on the grip Naruto had on her.

"Now," said Tsunade, her voice hardly loud enough to even be called a whisper. She and Kakashi sprang into action, moving to try and overcome Naruto. The blonde seemed to have been expecting this sort of response, and attempted to pull Sakura on the bed in front of him. Sakura heard a cry behind her and felt someone grab her shoulders and keep her away from Naruto. There was a cracking noise. She heard the noise more than she felt the pain at first, but by the time her hand was freed and pulled against her side, she was wincing from the agony of the broken bones.

"Sakura," gasped Hinata. Sakura realized that Hinata was the one who had pulled her back and kept her from being a human shield. The purple haired girl held her close, her lavender eyes wide and worried. "Your hand."

"I'm fine," said Sakura. "It's fine." She bit back tears as she watched Naruto thrashing with Tsunade and Kakashi restraining him. He was writhing and and his fingers looked more like claws than anything else. She winced just from the look of him. Hinata kept her arms around Sakura and Sakura wondered if Hinata, like herself, was feeling terrified by the way that Naruto looked.

"Lady Hokage, Shizune said you would want to see me," came a slow voice. Sakura saw a shape in the window, but at least the voice was familiar. "Is it true?"

"Shikamaru," said Tsunade. She took in a deep breath through her nose. "Yes, it is true. I'm glad she sent for you. I want you to maintain the perimeter around the hospital. Select the strongest jonin we have, and the ones that you trust the most."

"I trust some chunin more than some jonin when it comes to him," said Shikamaru.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes," she said. "I leave it to you."

"Tell them to let me go, Shikamaru," said Naruto. His throat sounded dry and scratchy to Sakura, as though he desperately needed something to drink. She had so wanted him to arrive in a state where he would want her to take care of him. But now she was standing just a few feet away from him with broken bones. "The village will be destroyed if they don't let me go."

"Why is that?" said Shikamaru. Sakura felt her eyes welling with tears. She was struggling against the sense of panic that Naruto's voice pressed into her. But Shikamaru was always the same, Sakura didn't know anyone who changed slower. Sometimes Sakura wondered if Shikamaru bored himself with his consistency, but somehow she felt a thrill of security as the spiky haired jonin moved to sit on the windowsill with a measured complacency. It seemed as though his movements were having a calming effect on Naruto as well.

"There are many people after me. The strongest of them are called the Atkasuki, but there are others who want to capture and use me too."

Shikamaru leaned forward, finally in the light. He looked almost amused, although Sakura couldn't believe that he felt as at ease as he appeared. "Oh yeah?" he said. "Everyone's after you, huh?"

"It's not a joke," said Naruto. "Don't you care about the people in this village?" He tried to fight Kakashi and Tsunade off of him, the irritation that had begun to wear away back with a vengeance. "You've all treated me like scum my whole life," he seethed. "And then when I put that in the past and try to save all of you you turn on me again and try to keep me here like this like some caged animal. What is the plan, then? Are you going to kill me and move the Nine Tails?"

Sakura looked at Hinata quickly. She didn't seem to know what Naruto was talking about either. Tsunade and Kakashi were looking at each other, although Sakura could see that Shikamaru was trying to make eye contact with them as well. So it wasn't just she and Hinata that were missing some piece of the conversation.

"Do you think you can't control it?" asked Kakashi finally. "Is that why you want to leave? Is that why there are all these seals on you?"

"All I've done since I've left is learn to control it," seethed Naruto. His teeth looked like they were starting to grind together. "Every layer of seal keeps the power bound against me. But when the time comes, I will break them all and my enemies will fall." He tried to break free of Kakashi and Tsunade again. "You have no choice but to let me go. Have me stay and you and all the villagers will be caught in the crossfire. Kill me and the Nine Tails will be freed and you will have to destroy the life of another child by binding the demon within them." His face was contorted with anger. "You'll lie to them too, won't you? Let them grow up never knowing about their family or their past? Letting them walk by the faces of the hokages on the mountain and never knowing that their father watched over them?"

Kakashi and Tsunade were silent, but Sakura's heart was hammering so loudly it felt like her eardrums would burst.

Naruto spit in Kakashi's face.

"Naruto!" gasped Sakura.

Shikamaru sighed and slipped off the windowsill and stood next to Naruto. "So, that's the way it is," he said.

"Don't act like you don't know," said Naruto. Shikamaru grabbed a tissue and wiped Kakashi's face so that the jonin could keep his grip on Naruto. "You all know. You always have. Everyone kept me in the dark."

"That's not true," said Hinata. Her voice was tearful. "I didn't know-I am not even sure if what you are saying is... Are you saying that you're the Nine Tails?"

Naruto's gaze slipped to Hinata for a moment. His eyes had a tinge of red to them, but they were cold and almost heartless. Sakura thought they were like the eyes of the dead. The last time she could really recall Naruto looking at Hinata was when Hinata had been battling Neji during the chunin exam. He had been so proud of her and been supporting her with his whole heart. None of that same emotion was there.

"Am I the Nine Tails?" he repeated, scoffing after the question. "No, Hinata Hyuga. I am not the Nine Tails. I am the jinchuriki, and the Nine Tails is sealed within me. But I know that that as good as makes me the Nine Tails to the villagers. So, what does it matter? Think of me as a demon if you want, but I will fulfill my destiny."

Shikamaru sighed. "Lie back, Naruto," he said. "If you're really the jinchuriki of the Nine Tails then I have a lot of questions for you." Sakura wondered how much of Shikamaru's easy attitude was for show right now. Surely he hadn't known, just like Hinata and Sakura hadn't.

"Don't act like you didn't know," said Naruto. "I saw him tell you."

"Who?" said Sakura.

Naruto's nose twisted as his face took on a sneer. "Sasuke. He told all of you."

Shikamaru looked at Sakura, who glanced at Hinata. The three of them shook their heads. "I don't know what you're talking about," said Shikamaru. "Sasuke never said anything like that."

"Don't lie to me," said Naruto. His breathing was growing more and more ragged.

"His chakra-" said Hinata. She let go of Sakura and pushed herself forward, her palms out, reaching for Naruto as the blonde boy started moving his upper body, rotating his arms with such force that even Kakashi and Tsunade were caught unaware by his movement. There was a rush of air as Naruto pressed his fingers together in the sign of the Tiger and then the Boar. Tsunade and Kakashi held onto Naruto as best they could, with Tsunade at his legs and Kakashi at his right arm as the first blast of wind hit them. A blur of blue light emanated from Naruto's hands as he focused his chakra. Everything was happening all at once. Sakura felt that anyone else watching must have seen a flash of activity, but everything seemed to be going in slow motion for her. Shikamaru was cursing while summoning his shadow jutsu, Hinata was trying to take control of Naruto's left arm, and Kakashi was staring into Naruto's face with the look of one who knew what was about to happen.

"Wind Hooks," Naruto said, and five hook-like lines of chakra burst from his fingers. The chakra lines were of a decent thickness and hit Kakashi right in the chest. Sakura's former sensei winced as he held onto Naruto. Naruto's focus was intent as he started to pull back on the lines. Kakashi seemed unable to keep from being tugged forward as blood billowed against his uniform. Hinata let out a loud cry and gripped Naruto's arm. Naruto fought to get her off, and it seemed like everyone had hold of some part of Naruto except for her, Sakura.

She stared at everyone struggling, her eyes wet with hot tears as she saw the boy she'd teased for so long fight to be free. She'd known he was tormented for so long, she'd seen the adults in the village shun him and let their attitudes shape her own. All his life he had acted as though it didn't bother him. But now, as Tsunade, Shikamaru, Hinata, and even Kakashi tried to keep him from escaping she could see the torment clearly on his face.

Had that been going on inside of him all that time?

"Sakura!" cried Tsunade.

Sakura felt like she'd been shoved out of a fog. She forced herself to look beyond Naruto's pain for a moment. She had to do something. There would be no hope in her fighting with her wrist broken, so she jumped to action by pulling open a drawer and grabbing a full tranquilizer. She undid the cap with the same hand she held it in, her thumb barely missing the needle's point as she hurried toward Naruto. She stuck it into his arm before he could protest, and indeed it didn't seem to have effected him at all at first. Sakura went back for another, and even when she stuck this one in Naruto he was still fighting just as strongly.

"Another one?" she asked Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded, breathing heavily. Sakura brought a third. She pressed the needle into Naruto's arm again. He let out a howl at the sensation this time, throwing his arm so that Hinata was tossed a few feet.

"You stupid, foolish girl," said Naruto. Sakura could see that Tsunade and Shikamaru seemed to be getting a better grip on Naruto as his thrashing subsided. Kakashi looked pained, but he was still holding on.

"Don't call me that," said Sakura, fighting back the sting of tears. "We're trying to help you, Naruto."

"No. You never cared about helping me. It was always about Sasuke." There was venom in his voice she'd never thought him capable of. "You always sided with him against me, you never gave me a chance because of what the village made me. You're blinded by your childish love for him and it'll be the death of you and the entire village." By the time he had reached the end of his words, his eyelids looked heavier. He fought to keep his eyes open, and Tsunade and Shikamaru were no longer having to put as much effort into holding him down.

Hinata appeared next to Sakura. She took straps from the sides of the bed and started putting them on Naruto as Naruto fought the effects of the tranquilizers. Sakura could see a bruise forming on the left side of Hinata's face, at her cheek, but the young woman looked determined as she secured Naruto's body to the bed. Tsunade carefully joined in the task as Shikamaru watched carefully to make sure that Naruto didn't try to fight them off again.

"Here, sensei," said Sakura, holding out her good arm for Kakashi to put weight on as he climbed off the bed. Kakashi waved her away as he stumbled to one of the chairs. He was breathing hard, head bent. Kakashi pulled his headband over his sharingan eye before pressing the hand against his chest.

"Shizune will take care of you," said Tsunade. "I'm sorry, Kakashi, but I can't take any chances..."

"No, don't worry about it," said Kakashi. "I'll be fine."

"I would if I could," said Sakura, feeling useless.

Kakashi shook his head, even though he didn't look at her. "You should get a splint," he said. "I could hear the crunch of the bones. That's going to get worse quickly if you don't take care of it."

"Yes, sensei," she said. She looked from Tsunade to Kakashi before finding something to wrap her wrist in. Shikamaru and Tsunade were talking quietly, Hinata standing at the ready at the foot of Naruto's bed. She joined them before too long.

"Is it true?" asked Shikamaru. "Is Naruto the Nine Tails?"

"Not the Nine Tails," said Hinata quickly. "The Nine Tails is within him." Even though she had just learned that from Naruto after her own mistake, Sakura could tell that Hinata wanted to make it clear to everyone that it wasn't Naruto who was the demon. She had seen the way Hinata had looked at Naruto for all their time at the academy. It was no wonder that Hinata would already be Naruto's greatest support even now, after he had bruised her.

"It's as Hinata says," said Tsunade. "His father, the fourth hokage, sealed the Nine Tails within him on the day of his birth." She looked so drawn and tired. Sakura knew that as soon as her master could sit down and relax she'd look young and fresh again, but for the time being the hokage looked unusually like her age. "But the third hokage made sure that none of the children knew the truth about Naruto. You didn't know about it, did you?"

"I'd never heard about it," said Sakura. "And certainly not from Sasuke." Shikamaru nodded in agreement. Tsunade walked to stand next to Naruto's head. She reached into neckline of his tight black outfit, unzipping the fabric enough to expose his shoulders. Sakura didn't know what she was looking for, but it was obvious that Tsunade had hoped to find something there.

"Hinata," said the hokage.

"Yes, Lady Hokage?" said Hinata.

"Can you create chakra ropes and use them as another precaution to keep Naruto bound to the bed?"

Hinata nodded.

"Sakura, if you can manage to form the signs I'll have you keep Hinata company until Ibiki arrives. Then you are to find..." She paused.

"May I suggest Lee and Ino?" said Shikamaru. "Lee would be a good defense at the window, and Ino has good chakra control. She and Hinata should be able to maintain the bindings around Naruto."

"Yes, good," said Tsunade. She pulled a chair over to Naruto's bedside. "I need to be able to focus." She placed a hand on him, worry clear on all her features. "Kakashi, wait next door for Shizune. Shikamaru, I need you to direct the shinobi, and send for Shizune, and..." she sighed and shook her head.

Sakura had a feeling that this wasn't just going to be a long night. There were still some flashing pockets of fire beyond the window. Those fires could be extinguished and the buildings rebuilt. But Naruto wasn't a building. The fire that had been charging through his body, that fierce anger that had snapped her wrist... That was much, much more dangerous than flames that could be stopped with water. Something inside of him was destroyed, it seemed.

She summoned the chakra threads as best she could considering the pain that the hand movements caused. Even though he had been tranquilized, Naruto looked like he was in great pain as he lay sprawled out on the bed. She wished she could see what had broken inside of him.

Tsunade had told Sakura that she would one day be a great medical ninja, capable of healing some of the most horrible wounds a shinobi could ever receive.

Right now Sakura only wanted to heal Naruto. And what frightened her the most was that she didn't know if what was burning on the inside could be saved.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I apologize for the delay in updates. I had a lot of things going on in my personal life but now that they have settled I am hoping to throw myself back into my fics! Any support is very appreciated as I keep going :) Let me know if you'd like me to show a specific character's POV and I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

The only thing that assured Hinata that time was continuing to move forward was Lee's pacing back and forth in front of the windows. His tight green leotard showed his muscles pulled taunt with energy and focus. The windows weren't very wide, so each of his steps along the wall could be counted in five seconds.

Five more seconds.

Five more.

Lee was walking back and forth just a few inches from Naruto, which made it easy for Hinata to see him. Her focus was, of course, on Naruto. There was a pained expression on his face. She wondered what it was that was hurting him. Was it physical, mental, emotional? She kept her focus on the chakra rope that bound him. All she could do for him now was keep him tied down. It felt like a terrible analogy of how she had often felt with Naruto. He had always pushed her forward, raised her up. And now, here she was holding him back from being able to do what he had to do.

But, she reminded herself, she was protecting him.

"Sakura said…" said Lee. He paused, one palm on a window pane, his large eyes reflected in the glass. "She said that Naruto is the nine tails."

Ino, who was sitting next to Hinata and also keeping the chakra binding Naruto going, stiffened a little. She glanced at Hinata out of the corner of her eye. Hinata chose not to look at her, but instead give a quick glance at Ibiki, who was sitting with his eyes closed at the other end of the room. Tsunade had said that as soon as Naruto woke that he was to be interrogated by Ibiki. Hinata had heard rumors of what Ibiki did during interrogations. She couldn't imagine that he would hurt Naruto, who was part of their village, but she was having a difficult time worrying all the same.

Ibiki's eyes opened slightly. Hinata knew right away that Ibiki knew the truth too.

"Yes," she said quietly. She was a bit surprised that Sakura had already been telling people, but perhaps it was out of shock. The pink haired ninja had been almost beyond herself when Tsunade had finally sent her out of the hospital. Out of everyone who had been in the room at that moment, Sakura was the one who had been closest to Nartuto. She had also been the one he was most violent towards tonight. Hinata tried to think of how she would feel if Shino or Kiba threatened to kill her. It made her feel small inside.

"How could that be kept secret?" Ino said, her voice a strangled sort of whisper.

"I don't know," said Hinata. "But, Lee, I should tell you that there is a distinction between what you said and what is the actual truth." Lee and Ino looked at her. "Naruto isn't… He isn't the actual Nine Tails. He's a jinchuriki, a host for the demon fox. We shouldn't think of him as the Nine Tails itself, or let anyone for that matter." Naruto was the one who had corrected her, and she wanted to be sure that she corrected anyone else. Naruto had been changed into a different person, and all the wounds and scars he'd had to face as a child had been multiplied, as far as Hinata could tell.

Ino sighed and shook her head. "You would have thought they'd have told us when we were children. What if he'd lost control, like Gaara of the sand?"

"No," said Lee, his palm now a fist on the window. "No, it was better this way. We should never have looked at Naruto as though he were anything other than Naruto."

"The Third Hokage chose to keep it this way," said a familiar voice at the door. Hinata turned her head just enough to see that it was the hokage in the doorway. "He didn't want Naruto to have to grow up being treated like a monster from the children his age. But I've been told that his attempts weren't effective enough."

Hinata didn't say anything, she didn't like thinking about how Naruto had been treated.

She wished she'd been stronger and braver. She wished that when the members of the Hyuga family dragged her away from Naruto out of their fear that she had pushed back with a courage that could have comforted Naruto. She had simply watched for so long. Maybe if she'd been there for him then she wouldn't be stuck still watching him, but keeping him tied down this time.

"And Naruto seems to think that we all knew he was a jinchuriki, that Sasuke told us."

Lee frowned.

"What is his status?" Tsunade asked, stepping closer to Ibiki and the two young women.

"He still seems to be completely tranquilized," said Ino. "But it's been a few hours now. That could change quickly."

Tsunade nodded. "I'm leaving it to you, Ibiki," she said. "I can't spare any other jonin right now." She glanced at Hinata. "I know you might need a rest soon, but I can't spare you," she said. "We need your bykagun."

"I don't want a rest," said Hinata, her violet eyes locked on Naruto. "I'll stay here as long as you need me."

"But you should rest," said Ibiki, standing to face the hokage. "You are going to get too tired."

"I don't think I should," said Tsunade, looking rather stubborn.

"If you don't sleep now then you won't be awake when he wakes," said Ibiki. Tsunade didn't appear to have a response to that. She moved to the other side of the room, past the curtain that hid another bed. She climbed onto it, her eyes closing immediately.

"Wake me up the moment he twitches," she said, before she turned away from them.

There was a long silence as the hokage drifted to sleep and the other shinobi watched Naruto. The only thing that could convince Hinata that he was alive was the chakra coursing through his body. Although her opportunities to see Naruto at his peak in battle, she had heard from others that his chakra had been incredible, that it almost seemed to multiply when he went at enemies with full force.

"I feel bad," said Ino. Lee glanced at her over his shoulder. Hinata could see Ino's brow puckered. "I wasn't ever very nice to him," she said. "I didn't know about the Nine Tails, but I didn't need to go along with how everyone else treated him."

"Well," said Hinata. She took a deep breath. "He's back now. So we can try to make things right again."

* * *

It was bedlam in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The chunin had been making rounds with genin under their command to demand that the villagers who were not ninja stay in their homes unless it was dangerous to do so. While the fires had now been put out, all of the ninjas were at high alert for any other potential threats. Not knowing which village the attacks had come from put everyone at a serious risk. And there was, of course, the chance that their enemies might be hiding among the village itself.

Shikamaru wished that he could be out in the village proper making sure that everything was going smoothly. He knew that even some of the ninjas would be anxious and unsure about what to do now that word that Naruto was back was spreading through the village even faster than the fires had. He was instead guarding the bottom floor of the hospital, the light of the interior his only real help if he had to fight. With dawn yet not come, there wouldn't be any shadows for him to manipulate if he encountered an enemy outside.

Naruto.

He knew Ino would tell him what she could once she had been relieved. The blonde had always been good at sharing this sort of information, especially with him and Choji. Shikamaru knew that he'd eventually learn about everything from Tsunade, but this was a crucial moment for their village.

Naruto.

Back, but different. Very, very different. He wasn't the young man who had reached out a hand to those who struggled, or the somewhat awkward and over-confident guy who had too much almost childish personality to fit into even dozens of his clones. No, not the Naruto who had raced against time to save Sasuke. Not the Naruto who had sworn to save the Uchiha heir no matter what. The Naruto who had wanted to become hokage.

The faintest click of a footstep made Shikamaru's brows raise. He stayed at attention though he immediately recognized the footfalls, his back to the woman as he watched the door to the hospital. "Has the hokage slept yet, Shizune?"

"Ibiki finally convinced her to," said Shizune. "She's out cold. It's almost impossible to get her to close her eyes, but once she does I can usually trust that she'll keep them closed until she's told she needs to open them. And she'll need all the rest she can get." Shizune was now standing beside Shikamaru, hands folded over her chest. "What did he say around you?"

Shikamaru stuck his hands in his pocket as he looked up at the light above them. The insects buzzed around the bright light, their wings getting too close to the heat and making sizzling noises. "He thinks we all knew he was the jinchuriki." He let out a deep breath. "Honestly, if Hinata weren't so sure that it was him because of his chakra then I would believe someone could be impersonating him."

Shizune nodded slowly. She hadn't yet arrived when Naruto had cast that jutsu against Kakashi. Shikamaru didn't know if she'd seen the results of his injury, but she'd surely heard about it.

"I sent for Jiraiya," Shizune said.

Shikamaru nodded. "I wonder what what he's going to think about all of this, if he's heard anything about who might be behind it… Naruto mentioned the Akatsuki but that they were after him. It doesn't seem as though he would be worried about them if they were the ones who had taken him." He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. "So, he really is the jinchuriki?"

"Yes," said Shizune.

"I guess that explains his connection to Gaara," said Shikamaru. He sighed. "Do you think we should send a message to Sunagakure?" Now that Gaara was their kage, he had a feeling that it would be important to let their ally know that Naruto had been found. Perhaps Gaara could help the ninja in ways that no one else in the village could.

"I think so," said Shizune. "Tsunade sent some of our jonin and chunin there not even a day ago. She'll want them back. I'll prepare a message to send."

Shikamaru nodded. He was heading out the door when he heard footsteps from the stairwell. The person was in a hurry because they weren't even trying to sneak downstairs. He turned his head to see Ino's blonde ponytail bobbing as she took the steps four at a time.

"Naruto—" she gasped. Shikamaru had already fully turned on his heel and was dashing toward the stairs before Ino could get out the next words. "He's up again."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: In response to a re-viewer's question-I promise I am not a Sakura basher (I love how she grows into such a dynamic character over the course of the show, actually!). This is just Naruto's current frame of mind… Please review! It makes a huge difference.**

* * *

A face with thick eyebrows hovered over his. Naruto squinted. Even coming off of the tranquilizers and being in something of a stupor, he'd never forget Rock Lee and his serious, caterpillar-sized eyebrows. Right after Naruto realized who it was that was above him, he realized that Rock Lee was also holding him down with a grip and weight that was reminiscent of the ninja's name. It was like being held down by a boulder.

"Wake up the hokage," said a quiet, deep voice. There was rustling around the room and he heard a familiar voice, although he couldn't place it, whispering beyond a curtain. A mutter and a groan was the response, and then footsteps out the hospital door that turned into a galloping sprint by whomever it was that had been sent away.

"Let me go," said Naruto, now that he was beginning to fully comprehend where he was. He tried to push up against Lee's grip, but Lee held him down tight. The green suited ninja's face was in a hard, thin line.

Naruto tried to shake Lee off, but Lee held on strong. "You hurt Sakura," Lee said. "We're not letting you hurt anyone else."

A bitter laugh escaped Naruto's lips. The look on Lee's face betrayed shock, as though he thought Naruto could possibly care that he had hurt Sakura. Sakura was the one who had told him to bring Sasuke back. But Naruto knew that Sasuke would have only brought destruction on the village. Sakura hadn't cared about that. She'd only wanted Sasuke to hold her and kiss her. She'd ignored Naruto and his attempts to be there for her in order to chase after someone who wouldn't even give her the time of day.

"I'm going to hurt anyone who gets in my way," said Naruto. "I've been hiding for a reason, and…" Ibiki Morino stepped forward, his thick, ox-like body getting in the way of the light so that a shadow fell over Naruto. The blonde ninja just smirked.

"So," he said, relaxing under Lee's grip as though he were done fighting. It was better this way. He had learned that when there was no way to break free that it was better to conserve energy for that split second when the person holding them was distracted. "Ibiki Morino. I'm not surprised they sent you to me. It's too bad it'll just be a waste of your time." He closed his eyes again, content and ready to experience any of the pain that the interrogator decided to use to squeeze his story out.

It wouldn't work.

But there was a long pause, long enough for Naruto to begin to feel a little uncomfortable. He opened one eye and saw Tsunade and Ibiki staring at each other as though they were somehow communicating without opening their mouths.

"What?" he said, not bothering to hide his annoyance. "If you're going to flail me, burn me, or whatever it is you do, then do it. Might as well try everything you think will break me so that we can get this over with."

Tsunade looked at him, an eyebrow raised high while her mouth was in a low pout. "I've half a mind to just gag him," she muttered to nobody in particular. Rock Lee and Hibiki weren't the only ones in the room. Shikamaru and Shizune had just stepped in and Naruto could see Ino and Hinata sitting on two chairs not too far away. Ino looked nervous, but Hinata had a resolute expression. The veins of her byakugan showed. He wondered what she saw.

Maybe when he left he'd have to take her with him. She might be useful and easy enough to manipulate.

"You've made it clear that you don't want to tell anyone where you've been," said Tsunade. "You say you want to go, and that we are making a mistake keeping you here. You say that we treat you like the enemy. You've been saying quite a lot for someone who says they don't want to say anything."

"That's all you need to know," Naruto said.

"We are not unreasonable," said Tsunade. "If you tell Ibiki what he needs to know then I do not see why we cannot let you go." She waved a hand and shrugged. "You're the one making it difficult."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you want to know?"

"Ah, so he can be reasoned with," said Ibiki with a little snort. He pulled his chair over beside Naruto. The man had no fear, but Naruto had never known the jonin to be afraid. He was perhaps the most unflappable jonin Naruto had ever known, and Naruto's team captain had been Kakashi.

"Let's start with where you were," said Ibiki.

Naruto sighed and fought the urge to press against Rock Lee's grip. "I thought we'd covered this."

"Why are you so weak?" came a soft voice. Everyone paused. Naruto wasn't the only one who focused on Hinata. She blinked rapidly as she seemed to be re-focusing her dojutsu. "There are seals on you and your chakra isn't nearly as strong as it was when I last saw you."

He paused, trying to think of an answer to her question. Suddenly a terrible pain wrenched through his mind, like someone had yanked his concentration away. He stared at Hinata, unable to remember her question. Everyone was watching him now. He frowned, rolling his eyes as though he didn't want to answer the question, not as though he had lost his train of thought.

There was a haunting feeling in the back of his mind as he felt a sort of reverberation inside of him. There was a part of him searching for the question, but he didn't know what part of him that was.

Tsunade had never been a very patient person. Now that she was as old as she was, that was certainly not going to change. She put a hand on one of her her hips.

"Don't be difficult," she told Naruto. "If you want to go, cooperate."

There wasn't a chance she was going to let him go, but she needed to find a way to get him to talk. They had to at least untangle one mystery if they were going to somehow get to the bottom of this. It'd be best if they could work out at least one aspect of it before Jiraiya got back. He might be the best one to get Naruto talking, but Tsunade didn't like the idea of having to have a permanent guard of this size with him at all time. The fact that the village had been so violently attacked at the return of Naruto made it clear that whoever had taken him, or whoever had been working with him, was going to do all that they could to get him back.

"Did you leave or were you taken?" Tsunade asked, tired of waiting for Naruto to answer Hinata's question. It'd been a good one, one that she probably should have thought of asking since the violet-eyed girl had told her about Naruto's chakra.

"I thought Ibiki was going to be asking the questions," Naruto said.

Ibiki gave Naruto a deadly smile. "The hokage can have her turn first," he said. "Are you going to answer this one?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked away.

Shikamaru moved to stand next to Tsunade. "You used to have more respect than this," he said, frowning at Naruto.

"He used to call me Granny," muttered Tsunade. Honestly, she never thought she'd want to hear him call her that again.

"But with respect," said Shikamaru. "He respected you."

Naruto's expression had softened some. He looked confused, sort of like he had when Hinata had asked him that first question. "Granny?" he said. He shook his head. "No, I didn't say that," he said. He narrowed his eyes at Tsunade, seeming to push past the confusion. "And I didn't respect you nearly as much as he seems to think so." He nodded at Shikamaru.

"What about the necklace?" Tsunade asked, forcing her mouth into a firm line. She fought the urge to glance yet again at his chest. She'd noticed right away that the necklace hadn't been on his person when he'd returned. "You seemed to respect me well enough when you met me. You were glad to take on a challenge."

"Yeah, a challenge that you didn't think I could accomplish," Naruto said, the annoyance on his face turning into anger. "You never had faith in me."

"What did you do with the necklace, Naruto?" she asked, balling the hand on her hip into a fist, her fingernails digging into her flesh to keep from showing any emotion. "Where is it?"

There was a pause. "I got rid of it," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

He shrugged and then closed his eyes and then seemed to try to make himself comfortable on the hospital bed. "I'm done with the questions. Someone is going to come for me, and you will want to put me in their custody."

"Who?" Ibiki said.

Naruto opened one eye. "That's something else I'm not going to answer."


	7. Announcement

Hey everyone-Thanks for always reading! I have decided to restart so I can get things into a better outline. I am binging Shippuden again and I know it will help me create a more compelling story. Revisions should start soon.

 **In the meantime,** I want to do some one offs. Message me if you have any ideas. I might do a sort of series of one shots about Minato and Kushina!


End file.
